I Grieve
by Kristi-730
Summary: Set before season one Pacey and Joey bond


Title: I Grieve  
  
Author: Kristi-730  
  
Authors note: I'm not a Pacey and Joey fan I'm going to say that right off the bat, but I recently lost a friend to a car accident and instead of grieving like everyone else (crying, blaming god, etc.) I decided to aim my frustration in a different direction and write a fan-fic and this story is based on a moment that I had today and I decided that Pacey would be the best one for it. So anyway you can love it or hate it I don't care, just give me some feedback.  
  
Fourteen-year-old Joey Potter sat on the dock outside of her house with her head in her knee's praying that she wouldn't start crying again. She was tired of crying. She was tired of blaming a god who she wasn't even sure existed. There was something she knew for sure; her mother was gone and she wasn't coming back.  
  
Just hours ago cancer had taken her mother, a woman that she looked up to and admired so much. A woman who should have had years left to life. But now she was never going to do all the things that they had planned on doing together. She was never going to watch her daughter go to prom; she was never going to watch her daughter's high school graduation, or her college graduation. She was never going to get to see either one of her children get married and she was never going to get to see her first grandchild be born. And you know why? Because someone up stairs decided that her time was up.  
  
Just as Joey was about to release the tears she heard a bike fall behind her. She turned around and let out a frustrated sigh when she saw that it was Pacey Witter, the cretin.  
  
"Hi Joey." he said looking at his feet.  
  
"What do you want Witter?" she asked wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.  
  
"Well, I uhm, I was down at the store with my mom, and I ran into Chris Wolfe and the two of us started talking and he asked me if I knew about you're mom and I told him no, and then he told me---"Pacey realized that he was starting to ramble, so he decided to get back on track, "The thing is, I didn't want to believe it, 'cause you know we're talking about Chris Wolfe, you know. So I went over to Dawson's and he told me everything, and I just want to tell you Jo, I'm sorry. You're mom was a nice lady and I'm really sorry."  
  
Joey stood up, "Boy. News sure does travel fast around here."  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"My mother just died Pacey. How do you think I'm doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry, that was---I wasn't thinking."  
  
"No Pacey, I'm sorry. I've been a complete spaz lately. I've been going off on everyone."  
  
"You have a right. Like you said your mother just died, that can't be easy on anyone. I doubt Dawson or I could handle it any better."  
  
"The two of you should never have to go through this situation, ever."  
  
"At least if we ever do we'll have someone to turn to. Some one who'll listen to us rant, and yell..."  
  
"And curse god?"  
  
"Oh definitely curse god."  
  
Joey smiled a slight smile in Pacey's direction and then asked, "Pacey, do you think my mom is watching me now? Waiting for me?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Time means nothing when you're dead. Did you know that? Everything goes by in a flash. So she won't have to wait for me very long. I'll be old, with like a million cats, and I'll go lay down for my mid-morning nap and when I wake up, I'll be there, on the clouds. And then I'll hear her calling, 'Josephine, Josephine everyone's waiting to meet you' and then she'll be there, smiling that smile. And we'll be together forever and ever."  
  
"That's a comforting thought. I would like to think that we go through life collecting people and places we love, and when we die, they become our heaven."  
  
"Now that's a comforting thought."  
  
The two of them sat there in silence watching the water move slowly. Joey placed her head on his shoulder and took in the fresh air.  
  
"Pacey, how can you go from being this guy that I can not stand to be around to a guy that I can share my innermost thoughts to?" she asked  
  
"I've got older sister's, they've been though a lot of break ups so I've kind of learnt what to do to comfort."  
  
"You're pretty good at it."  
  
"Well I try." 


End file.
